moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorian Empire
The Gorian Empire (also referred to as the Gorian ogre imperium or simply the Ogre Empire) was the nation-state of the ogres along with their respective slave populations encompassing various holdings around the continent of Draenor and a continent located on the other side of southwestern Barrier Sea. It was notable to be one of the few empires on the planet. Although the empire was obliterated in the prime timeline, the Iron Horde's rise forced Imperator Mar'gok to align himself with the orcs to ensure his people's safety. History Gog Gronnslayer was the founder of the Gorian Empire. He broke the bodies of the gronn, opened their bones and ate their marrow to prove they were not gods, and raised up their skeletons so others could see his victory. He built his hall too large for any family to fill, and soon his home was an empire. The hall, presumably Highmaul became the seat of power for imperiators then on. At some point, a separate ogre empire was forged on the island of Ashran. For over a thousand years, the ogre sorcerer kings maintained an iron grip over the empire. The ogre civilization ruled Draenor for generations until the arrival of the draenei. For a long time, the ogres were at war with the orcs. Several hundred years before the draenei arrived, an ogre imperial decree was issued to raze several orc settlements in Talador, in retaliation for a number of rebellious raids against Gorian slave trade caravans. The empire had particularly bad blood with the Warsong clan in Nagrand. Ogres eventually captured most of the clan members, then executed each warrior. The greatest among them, Grommash Hellscream, was bound to a tree and starved, the then Imperator looking on, sadistically. Grommash, however, delivered a crippling blow when he caught the Ogre off guard, devoured him, and escaped. Around that time, a brutal slave uprising erupted within the ogre Gorian Empire's capital of Highmaul, which claimed the life of numerous Highmaul citizens and officials. One such figure, possibly another emperor was decapitated by Kargath Bladefist, who then declared the birth of a clan of his own, the Shattered Hand clan, comprised of liberated slaves. Like him, the slaves severed their own chained hands and proceeded to drown Draenor in ogre blood. The capital city of Highmaul was lost to the Twisting Nether in the prime timeline. It is unknown how exactly the Gorian Empire fell on Draenor-Prime, but it's reasonable to presume that without a seat of power to keep them united, they broke into the Ogre clans that continue to dwell in Outland to this day. Alternate Draenor Following Garrosh's journey through time and promotion to Grommash's adviser, the Iron Horde set its sight on Highmaul, seaking the ogre's strength and magical secrets. The empire quickly lost its dominance in the ensuing war, and were eventually cornered in their capital. at Grommashar.]] Imperator Mar'gok parleyed with Grommash and offered the power of the "Forgers", in exchange for peace. The Warchief, however, demanded that Mar'gok display this power, against the mysterious warlocks and their fel magic. In the ensuing demonstration, five Ogre mages stood against twelve captured Shadow Council warlocks. Only Mar'gok, and one of his magic breakers, Ko'ragh, remained at the end, yet he had managed to make this breaker immune to fel energy. Impressed, Grommash called off the siege and inducted Highmaul as servants of the Iron Horde. The Gorian arcanists enchanted the orcs' weapons and armors. In parallel, looked for ways to create and improve a Felbreaker armor. Despite their loss of power, the Gorian Empire extended into Talador and Frostfire Ridge. The Bloodmaul clan in the Blade's Edge Mountains exploited the orcs slaves in order to extract ores and gemstones for the Empire. All Slaves in Highmaul were freed, under Grom's orders, and inducted into the Shattered Hand Clan. Ultimately, Highmaul is besieged par Horde's, Alliance's and Cho'gall's forces. The Emperor was slain in order to bring back the Felbreaker's knowledges to Khadgar in order to hunt and kill Gul'dan. Since Imperator Mar'gok's demise, Grand Magister Reglakk has taken control of the empire, and in doing so has pledged to rid the Gorian capital of fungal and void monstrosities alike. However, much of Highmaul has already been lost to both. After the Iron Horde finally aligned with the Shadow Council and Burning Legion, the Gorians pulled out of their alliance with their treacherous orcish brethren as a looming darkness drew near Highmaul. Despite this, due to the collective might of the Alliance, Horde, and Grommash Hellscream himself, the Legion was expelled, and Draenor spared. Thoroughly defeated and humbled, however, the Gorian empire was in no position to spread its influence for quite some time. Culture Their seat of power and Ogre culture was Highmaul, a massive city that belied the ogre reputation for brutish stupidity, full of bustling markets and wealthy nobles, and the roar of the Coliseum crowd echoes through the streets of the slums. Despite their violent tendencies, the ogre nobles are fond of art and science. The connection to the so called, "Forgers" rivals that of even the Dwarves on Azeroth. Ogre legend tells of the "forgers" creating Ogres from stone and mud, the same that created the land of Draenor. Numerous expeditions have been made by Gorian archaeologists in their attempts to unearth the power of their creators. The Highmaul clan are known to value Artifact Fragments, the fragments of lost artifacts from the ancient ogre empire of Ashran, used as currency by the Alliance and Horde on the island. The Ogre mages of Gorgrond are versed in all schools of magic, although, due to their lineage, many are fond of magic relating to stone. The Gorians believe themselves to be superior to all other races, including the terrifying Gronn, Ogron and Magnaron, which they consider to be lower forms of evolution, between themselves and mud. Even within highmaul, a caste system is apparent. Merit in ogre society is determined through both size and intelligence. The smallest, and most stupid of Ogres remain in the slums, while the strong reside at the city's peak, the halls of the Gorthenon. Interestingly, the smaller, less intelligent Ogres would remain alive following the destruction of Draenor in the prime timeline. It is quite natural that the Imperator is the strongest, and most magically capable of his kind. For a long time, the ruler of the Gorian Empire has been the Grand Imperator of Highmaul, following a long line of sorcerers. However, these high positions are often challenged. It is not uncommon for disagreements over politics in Highmaul's council to fall into chaotic bloodshed. Imperial ogres jealously guard the secrets of magic in order to keep their status among the ruling class. The wealthiest among them adorn themselves with magically-enhanced jewelry and other wearable artifacts. One of the greatest aspects of Gorian culture was Slavery. Although slaves were most commonly laborers, Ogres of all classes relished in the joys of the Colosseum. Gladiators, most commonly orcs, were given the option to fight for their freedom. One hundred lives in the arena was the cost. The Gorian Gladiatorial circuit was steeped in generations of ritualistic tradition, and endless bloodshed. Category:Ogre Category:Iron Horde Category:Organizations Category:Gorian Empire